Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is a Rockstar North developed GTA III era game, and so has references to storylines and characters from both Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It is the only game so far set in the fictional state of San Andreas, consisting of three cities: Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas, and includes vast expanses of countryside, forests, and a desert as well as a mountain. The game is set in 1992, and centers around the return of Carl Johnson (also known as CJ) to his gang (the Grove Street Families), and their subsequent return to power. Storyline Five years ago Carl Johnson escaped from the pressures of life in his hometown, Los Santos, San Andreas. Now, it's the early 90s, and he's got to go home. His mother has been murdered, his family has fallen apart and his childhood friends are all heading towards disaster. On his return to the neighborhood, a couple of corrupt cops frame him for homicide. CJ is forced on a journey that takes him across the entire state of San Andreas, to save his family and take control of the streets. Gameplay San Andreas is structured similarly to the previous two games in the series. The core gameplay consists of elements of a third-person shooter and a driving game, affording the player a large, open environment in which to move around. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, running, swimming (the first GTA game in which swimming is possible), limited climbing and jumping, as well as using weapons and various forms of hand to hand combat. Players can operate a variety of vehicles, including automobiles, boats, airplanes, helicopters, trains, tanks, motorcycles and bikes. Players may also import vehicles rather than steal them. Game Information *'100% Completion' — Detailed information on how to complete the game 100%. *'Assets' — Assets are places where you can periodically go to collect a predetermined amount of money. *'Businesses' — There are many different types of businesses featured. *'Carl "CJ" Johnson' - The Protagonist of the game. *'Cheats' — Cheat codes are available for the PS2, Xbox, and PC versions. *'Collectibles' — Information about the types of items that can be collected. *'Controls' — The controls are different for PS2, Xbox, and PC versions of the game. *'Crime' — Information about Police, Wanted Levels and related gameplay elements. *'Criminal ratings' — A list of the different criminal ratings in San Andreas and how many points you need to reach them *'Gameplay Features' — Gameplay mechanics and features in San Andreas. *'Gang Warfare' — Gang Warfare is a tactical section of gameplay which involves taking over enemy gang territories and can be very hard at times. *'Girlfriends' — Information on all six girlfriends in San Andreas. *'Main Story Missions' — Walkthroughs for all of the main story missions. *'Mods' — Third-party mods add different elements to the game. *'Myths/Legends' — Detailed information on all the rumors, myths, legends, and glitches in San Andreas. *'People' — The people make the gameworld immersive. *'Radio Stations' — The radio stations heard in-game. *'Restaurants' — See the food chains in San Andreas. *'Restricted Areas' — Restricted areas such as Area 69 and The Easter Basin Naval Base. *'Safehouses' — There are many safehouses available. *'Places' — Many different locations are within San Andreas. *'Schools' — Information about the types of schooling offered such as the Pilot School. *'Statistics' — Different statistics are used to track your progress and have several categories such as "Gang", and "Player". *'Trailers' — Trailers showcasing this game. *'Vehicle Missions' — Missions are available for specific vehicles. *'Vehicles' — Many vehicles are available. *'Weapons' — Numerous Weapons are available. Gangs Image:Homies.jpg|Grove Street Families Image:Ballas ELS.jpg|Ballas Image:V L A.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas Image:Los Santos Vagos.jpg|Los Santos Vagos Image:D N Boys.jpg|Da Nang Boys Image:Rifa.jpg|San Fierro Rifa Image:SFTriads.jpg|San Fierro Triads Image:Forelli.jpg|Forelli Family Image:Leone.jpg|Leone Family Image:Sindacco Family.jpg|Sindacco Family Image:Russian Mob GTA SA.jpg|Russian Mafia Tips & Tricks *The Helicopter Sniping Trick *The Ammo Trick *Get Rich Quick Betting Trick Criticism The game has received widespread acclaim for its technical achievements and free gameplay. However, it also received widespread criticism - initially due to its "gangster" elements, which include drugs, prostitution, and murder; but later due to the discovery of disabled interactive sex scenes, nicknamed Hot Coffee, which could be re-enabled using third-party mods. This led to the re-rating by the ESRB of the game from Mature to Adults-Only until a second version, with the sex scenes fully removed, was released. Official Site *[http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/ Rockstar Games' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas website] Useful Links * GTA San Andreas Trailer 3 on YouTube de:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas nl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Category:Games Category:GTA San Andreas Category:GTA III Era